


Relaxing Bath

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Other works can be seen and requests can be made at♡Tumblr♡I'm also accepting commissions! Email me at anjyyyy18@gmail.com
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Relaxing Bath

Jumin placed a kiss on your shoulder as he helped you slip out of your robe and watched you as you walked towards the steaming bathtub. It was a well deserved relaxation after a long day, your hair up in a bun as you slowly dipped into the tub. Jumin followed suit as he hung the robes, you moved a little to give him room as he sat behind you. The room had a few scented candles lit here and there, just something you put on a whim to make it more relaxing and a little bit romantic, it's not everyday you could take a bath with Jumin after all.   
  


"Mmm," you let out a contented sigh as you relaxed your body against Jumin, your head on his shoulder while you felt the warm water against your body, as if it also steams your stress away.  
  


Jumin kissed the back of your ear, his hands ghosting on your arms, fingers dancing through your skin as he trailed all the way to your hands that rested on his knees. His touch was soft and delicate, taking your hand he brought it to his lips, kissing each fingertip before placing a kiss on the back of your hand. A lazy smile on your face as you indulge yourself with the warm bath and Jumin's affections.  
  


"Does this feel good, my love?" Jumin asked with his tone low, his lips beside your ear that his breath tickled you. His hands now ghosted on your sides, tenderly stroking your body with his slender fingers. You nodded as you raised your arms and rested it on the edges of the tub, giving more access to Jumin and easier for him to explore your body.  
  


You sigh once again as you felt heavenly while Jumin glided his hand around your waist and pulled you a little closer, his hands then held your breasts, you moaned softly as Jumin squeezed them lightly. Maybe it was the water getting into you, but you started to feel hot, your hand going up and grabbing Jumin’s head, pulling him closer. Jumin leaned down and licked your ear, his fingers starting to tease your erecting nipples.   
  


“Jumin~” the water splashed around as you buried yourself back to Jumin, his other hand sliding down to your thigh as he pulled your legs apart. You gasped as Jumin’s fingers brushed on your sex, your head turning to bury your face onto Jumin’s neck. Your chest started to heave high and low, your grip on the tub became tighter.   
  


Jumin continued to lick your ear, his hand squeezing your breast while his thumb glides on your nipple, the other hand on your sex with his two fingers circling your aching bud. You could feel something pool inside your stomach, the teasing building your pleasure as you mewled in Jumin’s arms. Jumin inserted his fingers inside you, you tighten around his fingers as he rubbed your sweet spot inside. His arms locked you in place as he busied himself to pleasure you, the water splashing as his hand moved with his fingers inside you.   
  


“hAahhngg~” your moans echoed inside the bathroom despite trying to bury it on Jumin’s neck, you could hear his heavy breathing and grunts as he moved his hands. Your moans alone aroused Jumin, his hardening cock hitting your back that you started to grind your body against his to feel more. Your hand caresses his head desperately trying to cling onto him as your pleasure spiraled inside you.   
  


“Come for me, my love,” Jumin grunted as he felt your insides tighten around his fingers. You felt that knot of pleasure inside of you, with Jumin’s words you came undone as his fingers continued to rub your sweet spot. Your body quivered as you came, mewling as Jumin nibbles your ear with his other hand kneading your breast.   
  


Your mind blank and high in bliss while your body relaxed once again against Jumin's body. His arms and legs supported you and prevented you from slipping down while your arms fell onto your sides. Jumin caressed your body as you calmed, his touch sending pleasurable sensations that had you moaning softly. You laughed softly as you felt a hard and lengthy member poking your back.   
  


Gathering up your strength you held onto the edge of the tub as you rose, turning to face Jumin while he had a brow raised watching you. As if answering his unspoken question, you sat on his crotch, your sex cradling the base of his cock that Jumin hiss through his teeth at the contact, his hands quickly placing themselves on your waist to hold you. You held his shoulder for support while you also took his pulsating cock on the other.   
  


Jumin swallowed hard as you started to pump him, his eyes closed as he felt your touch. You watched his face distort, his brows meeting, his jaws clenching, you felt enthralled watching him that you leaned and started to place kisses along his jawline. You rubbed his tip with your thumb and Jumin grunted, his lips parting away as he breathed heavily. You placed a kiss on his neck before resting your head against his chest and watched your hand pump his cock. You could see a generous amount of precum floating and your own fluids on his cock.   
  


You bit your lip as you started to fasten your pace, his hold tightening on your waist as he could feel his climax nearing. Jumin’s hips jerked slightly, the waves splashing around as he tried to control his own movements. He leaned down and grunted, his fingers deepening on your skin as you watched cum leak out from his cock, your hand slowing down from its pace as you pumped him still while you felt it started to soften under your touch.   
  


You could hear his heavy breathing become steady, his grip loosening as he composed himself again. A realization came onto you as you watched the white substance float on the water, laughing softly as you looked up to Jumin.  
  


"We have to wash again," you said, Jumin chuckled as he kissed your temple and slowly guided you to stand as he stood. Draining the tub, Jumin took the shower head and started to wash you off, taking his time on every inch of your body. You felt like a delicate flower with his soft touch, a smile on your face as Jumin continued to wash you.   
  


When you turned around, Jumin placed a kiss on your shoulder as he whispered a praise, worshipping your body. Jumin never failed to make you feel beautiful, and you made sure to return the gesture as you washed him off too, whispering praises that made Jumin's heart warm. It was always your words that reached him, that went beyond seeing his physical form, it always felt like you knew him by soul. Your eyes that would look into his, your touch that sent warm feelings, it was sincere and unadulterated love.   
  


Jumin turned around and tucked a loose strand behind your ear, pulling you a little close for a quick kiss he palmed your cheek. A soft smile on his face as he looked at you, he couldn't help but chuckle thinking how the relaxing bath came to be.   
  


The air smelt fragrant with the candles, the walls ringed with murmurs of affections, their bodies relaxed with the steam, and their hearts filled with happiness at each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm also accepting commissions! Email me at anjyyyy18@gmail.com


End file.
